villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lloyd Ventrix
Lloyd Ventrix, is a minor villain in Batman the Animated Series. He's also known as Mojo. Years ago, Lloyd was a con artist who after being paroled came to possess a suit that allowed him to turn invisible. He uses the suit so he can see his daughter; Kimberly. He pretend to be his daughter's imaginary friend and brings her all sorts or jewels and anything she wanted. He is voiced by Michael Gross. History Lloyd Ventrix was a con artist who was arrested for one of his crimes. As a result, his ex-wife named Helen had a restraining order issued, and he wasn't allowed within 100 feet of either her or his daughter Kimberly. However, Lloyd, wasn't about to be stopped by the law. After being paroled and finding work with a scientist Sam Giddell as his errand boy, Ventrix stole some samples of a plastic that grants invisibilty.This allowed Ventrix to see his daughter but in the process, the material became toxic to both the mind and body. Ventrix made a suit out of the material; using it, he acquired both the means to steal anything without detection and the ability to visit his daughter without being detected. Using the name "Mojo", Ventrix became Kimberly's "imaginary friend". While the suit prevented him from visible detection, he could still be heard and physically interacted with. Robbing a jewel exposition in Gotham City while the day was young, he attracted the attention of Batman. The Dark Knight investigated, and discovered the link between the material, Giddell, and the Ventrixes. Lloyd Ventrix deactivates the invisibility suit. Ventrix kidnapped his daughter after learning Helen had planned to move from Gotham. Taking her to an abandoned station, Ventrix had planned to escape the city with his daughter. However, Kimberly became hesitant, and attempted to flee when Ventrix revealed his identity to her. Batman arrived, and a skirmish ensued in which Kimberly escaped back to her mother. Ventrix attempted to flee in his invisible car, but Batman held on and the chase eventually led them to a rooftop with a water tower. In a crazed fury, Ventrix began beating Batman severely and ignored his pleas to remove the suit before it poisoned him fatally, but Batman manage to punctured a water tower nearby. This caused Ventrix to be revealed, Batman quickly defeated Ventrix by pummeling him into unconsciousness with one pumuch and a couple kicks and apprehended him. Ventrix was sent back to prison and hasn't been seen since. Powers, Abilities and Weapons Lloyd Ventrix doesn't have any superhuman abilities. His only piece of equipment was a suit fashioned from an experimental plastic that, when electrically charged, bent light instead of absorbing it. This allowed the suit (and its contents) to become invisible. When charged, however, the plastic became toxic to both the body and the mind. He also has a car that contains the same material that Ventrix's costume has, grant the car invisibility. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:One-Shot Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains